Souvenirs Persistants
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Lea a un objectif. Et il est prêt à faire tous les sacrifices pour y parvenir. OS. Post-KH3D. Lisa.


**Monde :** Canon

**Genre : **Angst  
**Pairing :** Lisa (Lea x Isa)  
**Statut :** Complet  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, toussa toussa …

**Rating :** K

**Bêta-Lecture : **Mia-Suzuki-Sama  
**Remarque** **:** OS écrit en deux semaine pendant mes vacances dans le trou du cul du monde. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)

- Allez, Axel, bouges-toi un peu !

- Pour la soixante-dix-huitième fois, je m'appelle Lea !

- C'est pareil !

Non, c'est pas pareil. Ça me fait toujours un peu mal quand on m'appelle par le nom de mon Simili. En renaissant en tant qu'humain, j'ai récupéré ses souvenirs … Et ils ne sont pas tous agréables, loin de là … Je revois très bien les moments qu'il a passé avec Roxas en haut de la tour de l'Horloge à la Cité du Crépuscule, en train de manger des glaces à l'eau de mer, quand le simili de Sora a décidé de quitter l'Organisation, à quel point il s'était senti vide … Paradoxal pour un être censé ne pas avoir d'émotions, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre – même si c'est une partie de moi – que je suis lui. Bon sang, je m'appelle Lea, c'est bon, c'est retenu ?

- Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

- Mais non, on est pas en retard …

- Si on l'est. Parce Môsieur Axel traîne au lit le matin.

- Mon nom est Lea. Soixante-dix-neuvième fois que je le répète, Kairi. C'est bon, t'as retenu ?

La rouquine lève les yeux avant de prendre un de mes poignets et de m'entraîner vers le jardin au pied de la tour de Yen Sid. Ça fait maintenant deux mois que j'apprends à manier une Keyblade. Au début, je n'y croyais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en avais une ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'avait choisi ? Avoir le même type d'arme que Roxas m'avait fait bizarre dans les premiers moments : j'étais habitué à mes chakrams et au combat à moyenne distance. Maintenant, je dois apprendre à me battre au corps à corps, et ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air. Je dois souvent m'arrêter parce que mes muscles ne tiennent pas la cadence et quand je me couche le soir, ils sont si douloureux que le lendemain, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me lever…

- Ah Kairi, Lea, vous voilà.

- Maître Yen Sid.

Kairi fait une petite révérence polie devant le vieillard qui nous sert d'instructeur. Je reste bien droit. Pourquoi je ne fais pas la même chose ? Non, ce n'est pas irrespectueux, c'est juste que j'ai tellement les abdos en compote que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me relever.

- Nous allons travailler votre maîtrise de la magie aujourd'hui. Lea, tu vas te concentrer sur les sorts de glacier pour le moment.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu possèdes déjà une maîtrise accrue du feu, ce qui fait de toi une cible privilégiée pour les sorts à base de glace.

- Je vois pas trop le rapport …

- Le feu s'oppose à la glace comme l'eau s'oppose à la foudre. Si tu es fort dans un des éléments, alors tu es plus faible dans son contraire. En travaillant cet élément précis, tu obtiendras un peu plus de résistance.

- C'est de la logique, Lea …

Je me passerai de tes commentaires, Kairi. Moi, au moins, j'ai pas besoin d'apprendre les sorts basiques… Je me retiens de lui dire, ça va encore la faire réagir au quart de tour et je vais avoir des problèmes … Avant, j'aurai fait ça. Ouais, le « moi » d'avant ne se serait pas gêné pour provoquer et foutre la merde partout … Mais ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, je veux juste apprendre à manier la Keyblade pour retrouver Isa. Oui, je sais qu'il est mort, ça me fait assez souffrir comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je me blinde comme je peux, mais ça, c'est une plaie à vif, et ça serait gentil de la laisser tranquille. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle va cicatriser… Mouais, après réflexion, je parierai pas dessus.

- Lea ? Tu rêvasses encore ?

- Nan, je fais une tarte aux pommes.

- Idiot…

Ouais. « Idiot ». Isa me traitait souvent d' « idiot » … il faut croire qu'il avait raison. J'affiche un sourire moqueur pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Et encore une fois, ça fonctionne. Mais quelques part, là, dans ma poitrine, ça fait mal. Elle rit, comme nous avons ri ensemble tous les deux, avant que tout cela ne commence, avant de perdre nos cœurs… Je ricane un peu, pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance et pour ne pas les inquiéter : je veux garder mes problèmes pour moi. Je les partageais avec Isa parce qu'il était le seul à qui je pouvais me confier, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus pareil. Maintenant, je suis seul. Enfin, non, je suis entouré de plein de gens physiquement, mais je me sens seul. Ou incomplet, je ne sais pas trop. Axel se sentait incomplet parce qu'il n'avait plus de cœur. Moi je me sens incomplet parce que je n'ai plus Isa. À chacun sa merde, comme on dit…

- Allez, remue-toi un peu plus vite que ça ! Je vais finir par passer Maître avant toi si ça continue…

- Cours toujours, princesse.

Je me mets à l'exercice de papy Yen Sid – irrespectueux ? Nan … il m'entend pas, je suis en train de penser. Quoi qu'il a bien des airs de voyants avec sa tunique moyenâgeuse … je f'rais mieux de me méfier … Je fais circuler ma magie dans les fibres des muscles de mon bras et je la concentre dans ma paume. C'est comme ça qu'on fait pour toutes les formes de magies imaginables, c'est la base. Après, on visualise mentalement le sort qu'on veut jeter et on libère la concentration dans la main. C'est simple en théorie, mais apprendre à concentrer les flux magiques du corps est très très long. J'imagine un glacier derrière mes paupières closes et quand j'ouvre les yeux, un petit éclat de glace repose au creux de ma paume. Génial. J'ai fait apparaître un glaçon. J'en connais une qui va encore se foutre de ma gueule … Et ça manque pas. Elle est littéralement pliée en deux, en train de pouffer de rire. Vexé, je vise et lance le glaçon qui va gentiment atterrir sous son débardeur blanc, juste entre ses deux seins. Alors qu'elle hurle à cause du choc thermique, je souris à mon tour. Mais cette fois c'est un vrai sourire, pas comme ceux que je fais habituellement pour détendre l'atmosphère ou pour cacher que je souffre. Parce que mon bagage émotionnel m'empêche encore d'avancer, je le dissimule derrière des sourires niais… ça me fait sentir un peu moins mal et ça empêche les autres de passer leur temps à s'inquiéter pour moi.

- Enfoiré, je vais te le faire payer !

- Apprend déjà à lancer un brasier correctement et on en reparlera, princesse.

Je me moque d'elle et ça me fait un peu de bien. Ça m'évite de trop penser, même si ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Kairi me fusille du regard gentiment avant de se reconcentrer sur l'exercice. Je sens moi aussi le regard de pap-Yen Sid sur nous. Oui, travail. Encore et toujours. Mais j'arriverai à devenir un Maître de la Keyblade. Je me suis promis que je ferai quelque chose – n'importe quoi ! – pour Isa quand j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas redevenu humain. Quand on m'a expliqué qu'il était devenu un des treize réceptacles nécessaires pour le plan de Xehanort – enfin pas lui, Saix, son simili – je me suis juré d'enlever le fragment de cœur qui le possède, pour qu'il redevienne celui qui était avant qu'on se fasse avoir par les apprentis d'Ansem le Sage. Et pour faire ça, je ne pouvais qu'apprendre à manier la Keyblade et devenir Maître. Alors depuis que j'ai fait pression sur Yen Sid pour qu'il me prenne comme élève, je travaille dur. Très dur même. Jusqu'à l'épuisement des fois. Je me concentre encore une fois sur le sort de glace et réussit à faire apparaître une boule au creux de ma paume.

- Bon travail, Lea, commente Yen Sid alors que j'essaie de faire grossir mon sort.

- Tu vois que tu y arrives !

- C'est normal, je m'entraîne correctement, moi !

J'adore la taquiner. Vraiment. C'est tellement jouissif de la voir partir au quart de tour. Elle se venge « gentiment » en me cognant le bras avec son poing… le coup en lui-même n'est pas violent, mais j'ai pas franchement beaucoup de gras sous la peau pour amortir… Elle retourne à son exercice et réussit à peine à faire apparaître un petit éclair dans sa paume alors que la boule de glace dans ma main grossit, jusqu'à … crépiter ?! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?! Papy Yen Sid se rapproche de moi et le prend le poignet pour faire cesser ma magie. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air paumé parce qu'il répond à ma question muette avec une voix presque douce et rassurante.

- C'était un feu de glace.

- Un quoi ? demande Kairi.

- Un feu de glace. Il arrive, avec une maîtrise accrue des différents éléments, qu'on puisse mêler des sorts entre eux. En variant les intensités de chacun des sorts, on peut arriver à des résultats assez impressionnants.

- Mais … je… comment j'ai fait ça ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu maîtrises le feu presque parfaitement. Pour créer un feu de glace, il faut d'abord créer un glacier basique avant de laisser le feu l'entourer, mais sans le faire fondre. Tu l'as fait inconsciemment, mais je préfèrerai que tu te concentres sur ce que je te demande, pas sur des sorts qui peuvent devenir très dangereux s'ils ne sont pas maîtrisés.

- Maître Yen Sid, demande Kairi avec une voix calme, quelles combinaisons différentes peut-on faire ?

- On peut faire à peu près toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables, mais il y a deux types de sorts mêlés : les sorts mêlés élémentaires et les sorts mêlés composés d'éléments et de sorts d'altération de l'état. Le feu de glace est un sort mêlé élémentaire. Par exemple, si on créé une boule de feu dans laquelle ont fait circuler un courant de magie temporelle – que ce soit le sort de ralentissement ou celui d'arrêt total -, on créé un brasier rampant qui aura la particularité d'aller lentement sur la cible et de la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne.

- Pour les sorts mêlés élémentaires, on peut seulement mélanger les éléments opposés ?

- Non, il est possible de créer des feux de glace, mais aussi de foudre, de gravité, d'eau … Tout comme on peut créer de l'eau de feu ou de foudre …

- Et l'eau de glace, c'est juste de l'eau froide ?

Oui. Encore. Je provoque. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'aime ça… mais pas autant qu'avant, je crois. Alors que Yen Sid – en ignorant ma remarque – nous explique qu'il existe de la glace de feu, de foudre et d'eau des éclairs aqueux, glaciaux et incendiaires je réessaie de faire un autre feu de glace. Je veux apprendre vite. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'explications superflues. Je créé une boule de glace dans ma main avant d'essayer de l'entourer de feu. Mon petit glacier se trouve entouré d'une couronne de flammes … qui le fait fondre. Et là, j'ai mal. J'ai pas mal mentalement – enfin, pas plus que depuis ma renaissance – mais physiquement. Je suis à bout de forces et ce cours de magie m'a épuisé. À force d'essayer des sorts élaborés – plus gourmands en énergie -, il arrive forcément un moment où on est à sec. Avec un peu d'entraînement, je devrais pouvoir plus résister, mais là, je n'en peux plus. Je m'éloigne un peu de Kairi et de Yen Sid, leur faisant signe que je prenais une petite pause. Alors qu'elle continue d'essayer de matérialiser un sort de foudre, je m'assois dans les escaliers et les observe de loin. J'ai la tête qui tourne et ma vision tangue dangereusement. Je m'adosse contre la porte et je ferme les yeux pour essayer de contenir la migraine qui vient gentiment me griller le cerveau. Bon sang, ça a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Je descends un peu la fermeture de mon manteau pour réguler un peu ma température corporelle qui est devenue en quelques secondes aussi chaude que la lave.

- Axel, ça va ?

Je marmonne un « je m'appelle Lea ! » incompréhensible. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la purée de banane à la place du cerveau tellement je me sens faible. Isa me traiterai de loque s'il me voyait comme ça. Je sens ma tête tomber, comme si elle était à peine retenue par ma nuque à mon cou. Je n'ai aucune force pour la remonter alors je reste comme ça. Génial … il m'arrive quoi encore ?

- Lea !

Arrête de me vriller les tympans avec ta vois aiguë, Kairi, ça m'arrangerai. Oui, même si tu m'as appelé par mon prénom au lieu de celui de mon simili pour la deuxième fois de la journée, c'est pas une raison. Je sens qu'elle s'approche de moi pour poser sa main sur mon front brûlant pour vérifier que je n'ai pas de fièvre. Si tu te brûles, ça sera pas de ma faute. Doucement, elle me remonte la tête pour la coller contre le panneau de bois. Ah, merci pour ça, c'est un peu plus confortable. J'entends papy Yen Sid approcher de nous d'un pas un peu plus pressé que d'habitude.

- Maître Yen Sid, il est brûlant !

- Écartes-toi s'il te plait.

Il y a un bruit d'eau. C'est étrange. D'habitude, pour examiner quelqu'un, on le touche, on se contente pas de bouger de l'eau à côté de lui. Je ressens une vague de fraîcheur dans toutes les fibres de mon corps alors que plus personne ne bouge à côté de moi. Ça fait un bien fou … L'eau s'arrête et j'entends le bruit significatif d'un sort de soin. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ouvre péniblement mes yeux vert émeraude.

- Lea ! Tu vas mieux ?

Je lui marmonne un « oui, même si c'est pas encore ça » à peine articulé. Je suis une authentique et véritable loque humaine, merci de vos applaudissements. Elle semble un peu plus rassurée de me voir avec les yeux ouverts, mais je sens que je vais pas tarder à les refermer parce que malgré la magie du papy, je suis vidé de mes forces. Difficilement, je jette un œil sur Yen Sid qui regarde attentivement une boule d'eau qui lévite au-dessus de sa paume. Il ne dit rien, trop absorbé par ce qu'il lit parmi les petites vagues.

- Kairi, finit-il par déclarer avec sa voix grave, aide-le à monter dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il a juste besoin de se reposer longtemps. Au moins pendant deux jours.

- Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Oh, c'est gentil, la princesse de cœur se soucie de ma petite personne ! Aïe, ma tête …

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose : trop peu de sommeil, trop d'efforts et pas assez d'eau. Il arrive simplement au bout de ses forces. Demande à Pâquerette de veiller sur lui et de bien faire attention qu'il s'hydrate correctement.

J'aperçois Kairi acquiescer avant qu'elle ne passe son épaule gauche sous mon aisselle droite. J'essaie de me relever seul, mais au bout de deux secondes, je sens que je ne peux rien faire sans elle. Je m'appuie donc sur la rouquine qui gémit un peu sous mon poids au passage. Et oui, j'ai pris du poids, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Et c'est que du muscle ! C'est pas parce que ça se voit pas que ça veut dire qu'il y en a pas…

- Hey, Axel …

- Lea.

- Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour faire ça ? me demande-t-elle en ignorant ma remarque.

- J'dors mal, c'tout.

D'accord, je l'avoue, je viens de lui donner la version simplifiée de la réalité. Je dors mal, mais c'est surtout parce que les souvenirs d'Axel pourrissent pas mal mes nuits. Enfin … y'a pas que ceux de mon simili, y'a aussi les miens, avant que je meure pour la première fois. En fait, je rêve de tout, la nuit. Que ce soit des passages horribles de ma vie et de la sienne – comme les expériences que les apprentis d'Ansem on fait sur moi et Isa, ma transformation en simili, le premier meurtre d'Axel en tant que Numéro VIII de l'Organisation, le départ de Roxas pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, les recherches dans tous les mondes, la déchirure de savoir qu'il était dans une version numérique de la Cité du Crépuscule, inaccessible … - ou des passages que je peux décrire comme les plus heureux de ma vie. Et ce sont eux qui me font le plus mal. Parce que quand je rêve des moments où je mangeais des glaces à l'eau de mer, allongé sur la fontaine avec les genoux d'Isa comme oreiller, en regardant le coucher de soleil teindre en orange et en rouge le château du Jardin Radieux, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que je retrouve quand je me réveille. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie que tout redevienne comme avant. Isa me manque. Il me manque tellement que je sais que sans lui, je suis pas vraiment Lea.

- Allez, courage, plus que trois petites marches …

Si Yen Sid installait un système d'ascenseurs, on en chierait moins pour monter quand on est blessé, sérieux. Kairi en bave presque autant que moi … et elle, elle est en pleine forme ! Dans un effort surhumain, on arrive sur le pallier qui mène à nos chambres. Je suis exténué et ma tête recommence à me tourner, mais je continue quand même d'avancer, la laissant me guider.

- On y est.

Je sens le soulagement dans sa voix quand elle ouvre la porte et qu'elle m'entraîne jusqu'au lit où je m'étale de tout mon long, incapable de tenir debout une seconde de plus. Je ferme les yeux pour contenir une vague de douleur provenant de ma cervelle. Kairi me borde comme si j'étais un enfant. Ça me fait un peu sourire. Je me souviens que, quand j'avais à peine treize ans, j'avais attrapé une grippe. Pas une petite grippe saisonnière qui te gênes un peu et qui s'arrête trois jours après. Non, ça, c'est rien comparé à la grippe que je m'étais payée. J'étais cloué au lit depuis deux bonnes semaines, et la fièvre ne voulait pas baisser. J'en avait vraiment marre de rester enfermé – j'étais suis du genre à ne pas pouvoir rester en place plus de deux minutes, sauf pour observer le coucher de soleil, là, je prenais tout mon temps – et j'avais essayé de m'enfuir de ma chambre. Ce que j'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'Isa était dans le salon, en train de donner les cours à rattraper à ma mère, quand j'étais descendu. Quand il m'avait vu, il avait levé les yeux au ciel avant d'avancer vers moi, déterminé à me remettre au lit. J'avais pas pu lui résister bien longtemps… Et deux minutes plus tard, montre en main, il était en train de me border en que traitant d'imbécile fini parce que je guérirais pas si je me levais pour rien foutre. Parce que dans ces moments-là, il était vraiment inquiet pour moi, et il avait peur que je guérisse pas.

- Je vais prévenir Dame Pâquerette et je retourne m'entraîner, ça te va ?

Je grogne pour lui répondre. J'ai trop mal au crâne pour daigner répondre quelque chose autre que ça. Je l'entends partir en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. En soupirant, je ferme encore une fois les yeux et pose une main sur mon cœur. Je le sens battre, pomper mon sang avec force pour le distribuer dans tout mon corps. Quand j'étais prisonnier des Apprentis d'Ansem avec Isa, cette sensation me rassurait. Elle me prouvait que j'étais encore vivant et que je leur avais résisté. Maintenant, elle me prouve juste que ce cauchemar est bel et bien réel : je suis là, humain à nouveau, sans Isa. Ça fait mal. Très mal.

- Lea ?

Ah, Super-Infirmière-Dame-Pâquerette est arrivée. Elle pose sa main sur mon front et après quelques secondes, elle la retire pour prendre sa baguette magique et me lancer un sort. L'instant d'après, je sens une compresse gorgée d'eau là où étaient ses doigts. Elle commence même à dégouliner le long de mes tempes. Ça fait du bien, quand même … J'ouvre les yeux et … Hein ? Pourquoi je suis en pyjama ?! Je me suis pas changé avant de me coucher … et je crois pas être somnambule non plus… à moins que ce soit …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras vite remis sur pied, mais il faut que tu te reposes quelques jours. J'ai jeté un sort pour que ton pyjama régule automatiquement ta température corporelle si elle devient trop anormale.

J'ai ma réponse. Elle a changé mes vêtements avec sa magie.

- Dis-moi, mon petit Lea …

- Hn ?

- Veux-tu que je te jette un sort de Morphée pour que tu t'endormes plus vite ?

Un sommeil sans rêves … Dormir sans être persécuté par des souvenirs un peu trop douloureux ? Pourquoi pas … mais non. J'avoue, c'est par fierté. Ces souvenirs me blessent, mais ce sont eux qui me font avancer. Ils sont mon moteur, ma raison de me battre. C'est parce que je me souviens des bons moments que j'ai passé avec Isa que je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Même si je sais que ça ne sera pas exactement pareil.

- Ça ira. Merci.

Elle acquiesce, compréhensive, avant de me tourner le dos et de partir de ma chambre. Je m'installe un peu mieux et ferme les yeux. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir… Mes rêves aiment me torturer. Au point que souvent, je dors le moins possible et je me repose uniquement quand mon corps est à bout, quand je suis trop affaiblit pour pouvoir rêver. Mes souvenirs sont mon moteur, mais dans chacun des engrenages, il y a des pointes d'acier acérées qui me blessent à chaque tour. C'est de cette souffrance que je veux tirer ma force, parce que l'énergie du désespoir est plus forte que celle de la volonté. Axel en a fait les frais d'ailleurs, en cherchant désespérément Roxas. Je le comprends, en fait. Il voulait combler le vide dans sa poitrine, celui qu'Isa avait laissé en mourrant et en devenant Saix, se retrouver un ami, ne plus être seul. Il voulait juste redevenir humain… enfin, avoir une impression d'humanité. Il a fini par se sacrifier pour Sora, obéissant à ce « cœur » qu'il avait développé à force de « jouer à l'humain », comme aurait dit Saix. Je le comprends parce que je suis le même chemin pour retrouver Isa. Et s'il fallait que je me sacrifie pour qu'il soit comme avant, je … je pense que je le ferai. Ah, je commence à vraiment m'endormir … je crois que je devrais arrêter de penser, ça éviterai de remuer trop le couteau dans la plaie. Je … oui, je vais dormir… maintenant … et si je pouvais me réveiller de ce cauchemar, ça serait … pas … mal …

Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine que je suis enfermé avec Isa. Pris au piège par Xehanort et sa clique, dans les sous-sols du château d'Ansem. Ils font des expériences sur nous à longueur de journée, chacun notre tour. Ils ne doivent avoir qu'une seule table d'auscultation … On se fait charcuter à peu près deux fois pas jour, mais ils nous laissent toujours la soirée pour nous reposer, récupérer de toutes ces atrocités, pour mieux nous torturer au nom de la science le lendemain. Leurs expériences paraissent toujours être interminables. J'attendais le moment où ils ramèneront Isa avec un mélange d'impatience et de peur. Dans quel état reviendra-t-il ? Aura-t-il besoin que je le soigne ? Que lui auront-ils fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire, quand mon tour arrivera ?

Alors que je stresse dans mon coin, je vois la porte de notre « cage à spécimens », comme ils l'appellent, s'ouvrir. Poussé sans ménagement par Braig, Isa s'étale sur le sol, sans forces pour tenir debout plus longtemps.

- C'est ton tour, gamin. 'Fin dans cinq minutes, j'ai une pause à prendre.

Alors que le garde s'éloigne après avoir verrouillé la serrure de la porte, je suis déjà en train de vérifier l'état de mon meilleur ami avec inquiétude. Pour qu'il respire mieux, je l'ai tourné sur le dos. Ils ne l'ont vraiment pas loupé … Il a une immonde plaie entre les deux yeux … Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait …

- Isa… Hey ! Isa !

Il ne me répond pas, les yeux dans le vide. Merde, c'est vraiment pas bon, ça … Je prend sa main droite dans la mienne.

- Bon sang … Isa, si tu m'entends, serre ma main... S'il te plait !

Rien. Aucune pression des doigts autour des miens.

- Isa !

Toujours rien. Merde, merde, merde ! Je glisse ma main vers son cou et appuie deux doigts sur la carotide. Il y a du pouls. Et il est assez fort.

- ISA !

Minuscule. Une minuscule petite pression. Tellement minuscule que j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

- Ça va aller, je vais essayer de te soigner ça …

Je précipite vers le pichet d'eau que nos bourreaux nous déposent tous les matins pour qu'on ne s'étouffe pas avec les repas qu'ils nous donnent. Je le ramène vers Isa et je cherche du regard de quoi essuyer tout le sang qui salit sa peau pâle. Rien. Et merde. A moins que … Je retire mon keffieh et l'humidifie avant de nettoyer le liquide carmin comme je peux. Ça doit le brûler, il ne fait que de gémir de douleur depuis que j'ai commencé …

- Désolé.

Je rince le tissu avant de lui attacher autour de la tête comme un bandage géant. C'est mieux que rien, mais c'est minable quand même … Et je ne peux rien faire de plus. Ce n'est pas comme si nos bourreaux allaient nous soigner non plus … Je prends mon courage à deux mains et essaye de porter Isa vers les couchettes posées sur le sol de notre prison. Il est lourd - même s'il a beaucoup maigri – et je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de forces non plus … Je le traîne tant bien que mal et quand je le pose enfin sur le matelas, la porte de la cellule s'ouvre.

- Allez, gamin, c'est à ton tour.

Braig. Et merde. Il me regarde fixement, un sourire de requin affamé se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Tu t'occuperas de l'autre cobaye plus tard.

Je termine d'installer mon meilleur ami correctement avant de jeter un regard noir sur l'archer. Il agrandit encore son sourire en me prenant les poignets pour les attacher. Sécurité pour que je ne m'enfuies pas. Comme si j'avais envie de m'enfuir… Enfin, si, je veux partir d'ici, mais je le ferai jamais sans Isa. Jamais. Je suis Braig sans rien dire, priant toutes les divinités imaginables pour qu'Isa guérisse le plus vite possible. Rapidement, nous arrivons au laboratoire. Pour moi, c'est plus une salle de torture qu'autre chose, mais bon … Je serre les dents alors que la porte se referme derrière moi.

Quand elle s'ouvre à nouveau, il est très tard. Le corps meurtrit par les courants électriques qui ont torturé mon corps pendant près de deux heures, j'avance dans le couloir, Dilan derrière moi pour s'assurer que je ne m'enfuie pas ou que je ne fasse pas de malaise sur le chemin de la cellule. J'ai du mal à réfléchir correctement et je n'ai qu'une envie : me rouler en boule contre Isa et dormir. C'est ce que nous faisons tous les soirs depuis notre capture. Ça nous permet de nous donner mutuellement du soutient, pour supporter les atrocités qu'ils nous font. La porte de la cellule, enfin… Le gorille l'ouvre et me jette dans la pièce, sans ménagement. Alors que la porte se referme, je me rends compte qu'il y a un kit pour les premiers soins au sol. Ils sont humains quand même, ils m'ont donné de quoi rafistoler mon meilleur ami … Ils auraient des remords ? Nan, pas eux. Je me relève et je titube vers les couchettes.

- Isa ?

Pas de réponse. Il doit dormir, sans doute. Je n'insiste pas plus, il serait capable de m'en vouloir parce que je l'aurai réveillé alors qu'il dormait bien pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Je m'approche vers lui et pose une main sur son front : il est glacé. Bon, au moins, la fièvre est tombée. Je retire doucement mon bandage de fortune tout en évitant de lui faire mal. Le sang a coagulé autour de la plaie en emprisonnant quelques fils de mon keffieh au passage. Je m'y connais pas trop en soins ou en médecine, mais j'ai quand même les bases : quand on est face à une plaie, on la lave, on la désinfecte, on place une compresse stérile dessus et on la fait tenir avec une bande. Si je laisse les fils, ça va s'infecter …Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça nous arrive, hein ? Je saisis une extrémité avec mes doigts et je tire d'un coup sec. Ça se remet à saigner un peu, mais ça ne le réveille pas. Je désinfecte et place la compresse de manière à qu'elle ne lui bloque pas les yeux. J'ai mal. Mes muscles me brûlent, et le moindre mouvement me fait grimacer de douleur. Je dois continuer à soigner Isa. Et après, je pourrais dormir. Je termine d'enrouler la bande autour de sa tête avant de m'allonger près de lui. Deux secondes plus tard, je dors profondément.

Quand je me réveille, le bras d'Isa pend lamentablement sur ma taille. J'ouvre un petit peu les yeux avant de les refermer et de me coller un peu plus contre lui. Non, j'ai pas l'intention d'abuser de mon meilleur ami alors qu'il est blessé, vous m'avez pris pour qui ? Je m'appelle pas Xehanort ! Je dis ça, mais j'ai pas de preuves, hein, c'est juste que je suis certain qu'il serait du genre à faire ça. Non, si je me colle contre la loque qui me sert de meilleur ami, c'est que notre prison est très très mal isolée et qu'il fait froid dehors en ce moment. Donc je me rapproche de la source principale de chaleur, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? Et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais attiré par lui non plus, hein, même s'il est mignon et que je me dis souvent que les filles ont de la chance… De toute façon, l'amour entre mecs, c'est pas possible.

- … Lea …

Un son bas, mais qui a suffi à couper court à mes réflexions. Ah, Isa est réveillé ? Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans sa voix … comme s'il avait du mal à respirer correctement. Je me relève, un peu inquiet, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre mon éternel air nonchalant.

- Alors, bien dormi ?

- … 'ai … mal …

Je perds tout de suite le sourire que j'ai adopté il y a deux secondes. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Sans plus réfléchir, je le prends dans mes bras.

- Où tu as mal ?

Il ne répond pas. Il a l'air complètement à l'ouest. Comme s'il délirait silencieusement à cause de la fièvre. Je passe une main sur son front : glacé. Merde. C'est quoi encore ce truc ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont injecté pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ?! Xehanort … je te jure que si un jour je sors d'ici, je te pourrirais tellement la vie que tu vas regretter le jour de ta naissance …

- Isa !

Il tremble comme une feuille maintenant. Merde … Putain de merde. Ses doigts sont crispés autour de mon poignet, mais je sens clairement que la pression diminue à chaque seconde. Tous les muscles de son corps sont tendus pour essayer d'éviter les vagues de douleur, mais à ses gémissements, j'entends bien qu'il douille sévère. Bon sang, Isa … Et je ne sais même pas quoi faire pour l'aider ! Alors que je me mets à le bercer un peu pour lui donner un semblant de réconfort, des volutes d'une sorte de fumée noire semblent sortir de nulle part et dansent sur la peau de mon meilleur ami. Il ouvre les yeux vers moi, complètement perdu.

- … Lea … fuis …

- Hein ?

- … fuis … !

Qu'est-ce que … ? Les volutes sont de plus en plus épaisses et de plus en plus rapides. Elles me brûlent, mais je ne veux pas le lâcher. Un coup violent me coupe le souffle et me projette contre le mur. Aïe aïe aïe … Le temps de me relever, je sens que l'air est devenu glacial. En face de moi, Isa est debout, en train de se tenir la tête, recourbé sur lui-même.

- Isa ?

Je l'appelle, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Ses doigts sont tellement crispés sur ses tempes qu'il a les articulations qui blanchissent. Le volume et le nombre de ses gémissements de douleur augmentent toujours plus à chaque seconde.

- … Non …

- Isa ?

- … Ne … lui fait pas … de mal …

Il se met à hurler de douleur. Il tombe à genoux en continuant de s'époumoner. Je cours vers lui, inquiet. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?! Une fois à sa hauteur, j'essaie de le calmer, mais il me donne un coup de coude dans la poitrine. Tellement violent que j'en ai le souffle coupé.

- … Lea … pars, vite !

- Hein ?

- Je vais pas … réussir à ... le retenir très longtemps, alors dépêches-toi !

- Mais de qui tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je suis complètement perdu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit comme ça ? Xehanort, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Mon meilleur ami arrête de crier comme il le faisait depuis quelques minutes, les yeux écarquillés, une main crispée sur sa poitrine. Lentement mais sûrement, le bleu de ses iris se fait dévorer par une vague dorée partant de la pupille. Ses oreilles deviennent pointues aussi. Il me regarde fixement, un air suppliant dans le regard. Désolé, Isa, mais même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Et je ne m'enfuirai pas sans toi. Les volutes de fumées s'épaississent et ce n'est que maintenant que je comprends : ce sont des ténèbres. Il … il est en train de sombrer dans les ténèbres !

- Isa !

Il ne m'entend pas. Il ne bouge plus, la main crispée sur son cœur, toujours debout autour de ces ténèbres qui vont avoir jusqu'à la plus petite partie de son être si je ne fais rien. Non … putain, merde ! Je cours vers lui avec la ferme intention de le sortir de là. Alors que mes doigts allaient se refermer sur son gilet, ils ne rencontrent que du vide. En face de moi se trouve maintenant une créature entièrement noire et aux grands yeux jaunes. Elle me regarde, un peu perdue, avant de découvrir en même temps que moi qu'elle a de longues griffes au bout de ses doigts. Isa … est devenu cette bestiole ? Merde. Merde, merde, merde ! Le monstre me regarde fixement avant de se jeter sur moi dans un cri bestial. D'un coup de pied, je l'éloigne, ignorant le fait que cette créature est le cœur de mon meilleur ami. Isa … Isa est mort. Je … J'ai mal. Là, dans ma poitrine, entre mes côtes. Isa est mort. La bête noire en face de moi se rétablit et lance un nouvel assaut. J'ai du mal à respirer. Ma vision se brouille. J'ai mal. J'esquive l'attaque du monstre sans trop savoir ce que je fais. Je sens clairement mon cœur se déchirer. Ça fait mal. Isa … Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. La créature me fixe droit dans les yeux avant de se mettre à courir vers moi, toutes griffes dehors. Je … mon cœur me fait mal. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'esquive tout juste une autre attaque qui m'érafle les côtes. J'ai mal. Je dois sortir d'ici. Je cours vers la porte et frappe de toutes mes forces sur la porte de métal pour qu'on me sorte de là. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas qu'on meure. Bon sang, Xehanort, qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ?! Qu'est-ce ça t'apporte, hein, de détruire nos vies ? Je continue de frapper la porte avec la force du désespoir. Je m'arrête quand j'entends un cliquetis métallique résonner. Derrière moi, le monstre saute et s'agrippe à ma jambe en plantant profondément ses griffes dedans. Je crie de douleur alors qu'une petite trappe s'ouvre dans la porte.

- Hey, les gars !

La voix de Braig résonne derrière l'écran de ma prison. Il est bien au chaud et en sécurité alors que je tente désespérément de me libérer de la poigne de la créature des ténèbres qui essaie de me tuer.

- Y'a l'cobaye X qu'a pas t'nu. J'avais raison, vous m'devez six cent munnies chacun !

J'ai mal. Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Le sang coule le long de ma cuisse, aussi. Alors nous n'étions que les objets de paris débiles ? J'ai du mal à contenir ma rage. Je la sens me dévorer, petit à petit. Je donne un coup de pied dans la bestiole qui essaie toujours de me déchiqueter les jambes. Je frappe toujours plus fort la porte, désespérant qu'elle s'ouvre enfin pour me laisser sortir. Je sens mon souffle qui s'emballe. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je sens que je faiblis. J'ai mal. J'essuie mes joues humides d'un geste rageur avant d'insulter les Apprentis de toutes mes forces. La créature me blesse encore, sur les côtes. J'ai de plus en plus de difficultés à cogner le métal. Je me sens faible. J'ai mal. Je sens le monstre s'approcher de moi alors que je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi, sans forces pour continuer. À mes pieds, je vois mon sang qui s'étale sur le béton froid. La créature en face de moi me regarde avec ses grands yeux jaunes et se rapproche dangereusement. Avant d'enfoncer ses griffes dans la cage thoracique, elle baisse un peu la tête. Comme si elle voulait se faire pardonner. J'ai mal une dernière fois avant que mon cœur ne quitte définitivement mon corps.

J'ouvre les yeux sur le plafond beige de ma chambre. Je me redresse trop rapidement pour que ça soit naturel. Je sens des sueurs froides couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale et de mon front. Merde … j'ai encore rêvé de ma mort …

- Enfin réveillé ?

Je tourne mon regard vers Kairi, un peu perdu. Elle me fait un sourire rassurant avant de me forcer à me rallonger.

- Tu dois encore te reposer, c'est un ordre de Maître Yen Sid.

- Il faut que je bouge de là.

Ne me laisse pas me rendormir. Si je sombre encore dans mes souvenirs pendant mon sommeil, je vais finir par devenir fou.

- Tu ne peux pas, Axel.

- C'est Lea.

- Excuses-moi, je vais avoir du mal à t'appeler autrement.

Mouais, c'est ça … c'est surtout que tu veux me pourrir la vie, oui ! Je me rallonge, un peu énervé. Je sais pertinemment que c'est pour mon bien, mais j'en ai marre de rester enfermé. Je ne m'entraîne pas, pendant ce temps-là !

- Dis, Lea …

- Quoi ?

- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

- De quoi ?

- De faire des cauchemars aussi violents ?

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, sans comprendre comment elle a pu savoir que j'ai fait des mauvais rêves. Elle répond à ma question muette avec un petit sourire triste.

- Tu … tu parlais dans ton sommeil…

Ah, merde. Je suis grillé, là.

- C'est pas grand-chose, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

- … L'habitude ?

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, un air inquiet dans le regard.

- Tu veux dire que ça t'arrive souvent ?

- De temps en temps.

Je mens. Encore. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'occupe de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Ce sont mes problèmes, pas les siens. Elle ne bouge pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est qu'une impression.

Elle acquiesce, mais je vois bien qu'elle ne me croit qu'à moitié. Elle me tend un verre d'eau. Je me redresse avant de le boire d'une traite. Ça me fait vraiment du bien. Quand je lui rends, elle me force à me rallonger. Elle me borde encore une fois, et pousse même jusqu'à me laisser un baiser sur la tempe. Alors qu'elle referme la porte après être sortie de ma chambre, je sens que je vais avoir du mal à m'endormir. Pas parce qu'une fille m'a embrassé comme une mère le ferai pour son fils ou comme une sœur pour son frère, non. Parce que j'ai revu Isa. J'ai revu sa mort. J'ai revu ma mort. Et mon cœur est encore serré des souvenirs que mes rêves m'ont fait revivre. Il faut que je m'entraîne et que je devienne Maître. Quand j'aurai ramené Isa, je pourrais enfin dormir sur mes deux oreilles, sans cauchemars. Et je ne laisserai personne m'empêcher de le sauver. Mais avant, je dois reprendre des forces.


End file.
